User blog:Ryukou/BakuTech Episode 19 Review and Bishounen Invasion
FINALLY We get to hear the uber repetitive yet well-loved battlecries''' "GATE CARD OPEN!" and '''"ABILITY ACTIVATE!" in the BakuTech's TV Anime series! Episode 19 Review 'Le Translation de Geso' Episode 19: Power Battle WARNING -- Spoilers Abound! This is not a parody translation. (Outside of the Dojo) '' Tatsuma: My BakuTech got an upgrade! ''(Inside the Dojo) Harubaru: No way... Tatsuma: It's no joke, Harubaru-sempai! Check it out! Harubaru: So Gif Jinryu got himself new BakuTech Parts. Raichi: It's really a nice BakuTech...but what gives? Tatsuma: What do you mean by that, Raichi-sempai? Raichi: Ah... Harubaru: You did it Tatsuma! But what does that do? Tatsuma: Why don't we see it for ourselves? Harubaru: Okay, let's have a Bakugan Battle! Tatsuma: Yes, looking forward to it! (Master Jyou Enters) Raichi: Okay, Tatsuma. It's your turn. Tatsuma: Which one...okay, here! (Tatsuma Sets a Gate Card, Three Gate Cards on the Field) Tatsuma: Go Jinryu! Announcer: Gif Jinryu stand! Harubaru: I'll show you how the master does it! Announcer: Rise Dragaon Stand! Harubaru: Huh?! Jinryu stopped him? Raichi: Both Stand, Power Battle! Master Jyou: Also known as the Battle Phase of a Bakugan Battle. When two opposing Bakugan stands in the same Gate Card, the battle is decided by whose power level is higher. Tatsuma: Gate Card Open! (Gold Gate Card "Gif Jinryu" Gif Jinryu gets twice the Judge Point/Gate Card Bonus) Raichi: Dragaon, Power Level 660G. Jinryu at 600G. The Gate Card adds Judge Points to both Dragaon and Jinryu but Jinryu gets bonus for a total of 800G. Jinryu wins! Harubaru: Huuuh I lose? Tatsuma: Yay I won against Harubaru-sempai! Master Jyou: Yes, what an awesome attack. Harubaru: The battle ain't over yet! (2nd round: Rise Dragaon standing) Harubaru: Come at me, Tatsuma! Announcer: Gif Jinryu Stand! Raichi: Both Stand, Power Battle! Harubaru: Gate Card Open! (Rise Dragaon Silver Gate Card, no special effects) Raichi: Gate Card gives more judge points to Rise Dragaon and evolved Bakugan. Harubaru: Alright, I got this one! Tatsuma: Ability Activate! 845 Boost! Harubaru: An Ability Card? Raichi: Ability Card 845 Boost gives Gif Jinryu a higher power boost if there is no Judge Points awarded to him. Harubaru: I got tossed out again?! Tatsuma: I got you again! It's Last One for me! Master Jyou: Yes, what an awesome attack. Harubaru: Grrr I lost because of that Ability Card! Raichi: So what now? Tatsuma: YAAAAAAAAAY I DID IT! I WON AGAINST HARUBARU-SEMPAI!!! Harubaru: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I LOST!!! Master Jyou: Harubaru may be the master of Critical K.O.s but it seems that Power Battles are his Achilles' Heel. Harubaru: Not over yet! Just one more! One more! (Brawl 2) Tatsuma: Ability Activate! Jinryu 5! Harubaru: Eh?! He used a card before shooting?! Raichi: That ability allows him to reroll five times. Tatsuma: (shoots 5 times, Jinryu pushes Rise Dragaon to the edge) Harubaru: Hey, hold on a sec! Announcer: Gif Jinryu stand. Critical K.O.! Harubaru: HEEEEEEEEY! Master Jyou: Yes, what an awesome attack. Harubaru: You may have a pre-shoot ability card but CHECK THIS OUT!! (Ability Card with Blan Shoult G on it, Harubaru = EPIC FAIL XDD) '' Tatsuma: Uhm, Harubaru-sempai...that card isn't for Rise Dragaon. Harubaru: Eh, is that so? Master Jyou: How foolish. ''(Final Round) '' Tatsuma: Gate Card Open! Raichi: Gate Card, Poisonous Eyes. The one with the Lower G Power wins. Having said, Jinryu wins. Harubaru: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! ''(Man approaches the dojo) Harubaru: There is no way I'd lose! Master Jyou: You may be a strong Brawler but you need to study more about the cards otherwise Dragaon will lose again. Raichi: That reminds me, how did Tatsuma became so good with Power Battles? Master Jyou: He may have taken pointers from someone. Tatsuma: Well, there was this guy who taught me about Bakugan... Harubaru: Huh, who is that? Harou: It's me, Harubaru, Raichi. It's been a long time. ^_^ Harubaru and Raichi: BIG BRO HAROU!! Next Episode ~ King Harou! 'Le Commentary de Geso' *Note that Sempai is the Japanese honorific for a person whose older than you (or someone with seniority). *The Bakugan Dojo was reconstructed at the beginning of the episode. It's not anime doing the imposible because we can assume that considerable amount of time has passed in between Episode 18 and 19. Add up to that the insanely wealthy Grif Brothers that can afford to have the Bakugan Dojo reconstructed. *Power Battle refers to the Battle Phase of a typical brawl since ALL THE TIME prior to Episode 19, it was ignored in favor of Critical K.O.s and occassional FAIL standing or Face Planting XDDD *Unseen Announcer is definitely back in his job because Zakuroth already left HOWEVER Raichi does it much better. *I'm starting to like Master Jyou more than Master Shimo. Who wouldn't resist that awesome hairdo and nice commentaries? XD *Tatsuma's displayed his God Moder skills again after 16 episodes. *SEXY GUY FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE! He's so beautiful ~ *__* AND HE'S REEEEALLY TALL! Taller than sharky even! BTD-02 ShutsujinDeck Shadow Sanjushi A fly catcher, a bishounen's weapon of doom and...bah, forget it. -_-; Competitive use to be explored in some other time. :) KeithStrife_Sanjushi03.jpg|Packaging KeithStrife Sanjushi.jpg|Teh Ninjaxxors Fortress of Dooom! Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews